They
by Suk-fong
Summary: They say time heals everything. They say love conquers all, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And I am a woman scorned. Don't say my name. Please. Please. [oneshot drabblesasusaku hints of others sasukarin antisasusaku]


**Hi!!! Wassup? Well I had the nerve to ask Renalin to beta this as well as **x.Neko.x. .x.Kiiss.Kiiss.x. **who always Betas my stories. And yeah this what their combine efforts on my horrible story brought you. Please don't hate me, but it might be a two shot, so um...please review if you want a twoshot or review just to talk or that you hate/love my stories.**

**I just like reviews...**

**So anyway, going onto They, it's in Sakura's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

They say time heals everything.

They also say Love will conquer all and that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Once bitten, twice shy.

They say that, and they are always right. But those phrases contradict each other.

Time can't heal everything when you've been bitten once and you're too scared, too shy to try again.

I'm just going through the motions in the hospital, healing you. I'm trying not to look at you because I will fall apart. Every step I've taken to become stronger will go out the window, because you will say my name.

Don't, please.

When you came a month ago, I was so unprepared.

* * *

"_SAKURA!" _

"_Naruto! What's wrong? Oh, God. You're all bloody!" _

"_H-he's come back. A-at the front gate…baa-chan told me to go get you…"_

_I run, leaving Naruto to say his words to the wind._

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I yell, skidding to a halt, where he stands, surround by ANBU standing in a circle._

"_Sakura…eh-heh-heh." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Is it—is it true?" I ask, forgetting that I'm probably not supposed to know._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Is it?"_

_Kakashi moves aside and lets me in to the inner sanctum of the circle, and I see you, your broken and bloody form: lying unconscious on the ground. I know that these injuries are a result of your battle with Itachi._

_I gasp. My hand comes half to my mouth while my eyes flood with tears. I can't believe you're back…_

_I don't want to look you in the eye, even if they're closed. It's too painful…I just can't._

"_Sakura…" You're not... you're still conscious. I look down, into your eyes. They are filled with something, some unknown emotion to me. It reminds me of the look Shikamaru has when Ino yells at him for sleeping. _

_You don't say anything, and neither do I. _

_But I let my tears flow, and I run away._

* * *

"Sakura…" I groaned and turned to face you in the hospital bed.

"Hai, Uchiha-san?" I asked, looking at my clipboard.

"Why are you…?" You started then decided to change your words, "You've changed."

"Five years can do that to a person." I answered then I walked away.

Yes, many things have changed. I am now the shortest member of Team 7, and you at six four are the tallest. You always walked away from me when we were younger, but now _I_ walk away from you.

They say love conquers all, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

How can love conquer all when I am a woman scorned?

You knocked me out. After I gave you my heart, my life, my future—you repaid me by saying '_Thank You'_.

I could have been raped, killed, hurt or worse. And you left me on a bench in the park.

I think I have more than enough qualities to qualify as a woman scorned.

And hell can conquer love any day.

Two weeks after you were discharged from the hospital, we were making slow, slow, slow progress.

"Sakura…" You had snuck up behind me.

"Yes?"

You didn't say anything, but you kissed me. I've never been kissed like the way you kissed me, that first time.

It told of everything you never said, and everything we ever felt. It spoke of the passion, the promise, the lust and…the love we had for each other. And it held the need we had.

"Sorry." You whispered after ending the kiss that both too long and too short.

You left for a mission that night.

I was waiting at the gates for you to return. I don't…didn't want to lose you after I had just found you.

"SASUKE!" Maybe screaming your name as you entered the gate and throwing myself on you wasn't the best of ideas. Especially when you were covered with blood, and livid, but I hugged you all the same.

It was awkward, embracing you when you didn't it, but you put your arms around me and held me. Symbolizing I was important, that I was …precious to you.

That night I surrendered my most precious jewel to you.

I loved you. And I was sure you loved me too.

They say don't rub salt on a wound.

Your lack of trust towards everyone you dare to love is an old wound. The blow given to you by your brother was destroying us. You were paranoid I would leave you, betray you, or….kill you.

I guess after living with you, loving you, marrying you and bearing your children for three years it rubbed off on me. I have that wound too.

Two identical wounds and one was rubbed in salt.

But it wasn't yours. And I wasn't doing the rubbing; no, it was mine and _you_ dumped the salt on me.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun?" I enter our house, our three year old son, Shi is running around._

"_Mamma!" he flings himself on me, his little arms wrap around my knees._

_I scoop low and pick him up, tossing my bag aside. He looks exactly like you, but_

_sometimes, when he sees me, or you, he has my personality, other times, he's your son._

"_Hello Shi! Can you tell me where your dad is?" I ask cheerfully, feeling so much better that I'm holding my sunshine. _

"_In da room." I smile and laugh at his impersonation of Naruto's accent. He starts squirming and I let him down. He runs off through the house as I start on the stairs to our room._

_I hear voices. Shi never said we had guests. I pull open the door and see you._

_You are on the bed, with you shirt off, yanking her clothes off kissing her._

_She's the red head, Karin. She's trying to take your pants off._

"_Sasuke-kun…?" I say. You stop kissing her and turn and look at me._

"_Sakura." You even have a look of guilt on your face. I can tell this is real, honestly no joke. No enchantment._

"_How…how long?"_

"_Two years, bitch." Karin answers. "Now go. Buh-bye" She waves before wrapping her legs around you and claiming you with a kiss._

_I run down the stairs and taking Shi and our newborn twins, Sasu and Saku I leave._

* * *

They say you never forget your first love. And your true love will go to any lengths to find you.

I find that it's true.

You were…_are—_my first love. I thought you were my _true love_ as well.

I can't forget you because you are…_were_ a part of my life for so long.

I know that though we share the same last name, a few memories and six children, we are not true loves.

Because when I left, I had just found out I was pregnant again and nine months later I gave birth to triplets; all boys. You have five sons and one daughter, ages four, three and one.

The boys resemble you but for green-black eyes, and Saku looks exactly like me.

Shi just unlocked his Sharingan at the tender age of four. I wish you would come and help him train to use it, because I don't know the secrets.

But you don't love me. Do you even love your children?

I know I am not your true love because it's been one year and you, with all your amazing Shinobi skills could find us easily, but you haven't.

They ask about you. Shi especially, since he is the only one old enough to remember you.

But what do you tell a four year old boy?

'Your father never loved you, your siblings, or me. The only one he loved was that redheaded woman—but she never wanted children, so he used me.'

You can't say that to a child. Not only is the meaning completely over a child's head, but the hard, bitter truth would kill.

If it weren't for my children, I would have killed myself. No matter how strong I am, finding out that the man I loved was in fact only using me as a baby maker because the woman he loved wouldn't bare children is world shattering.

They say unrequited love is a horrible thing.

I agree, but in a way it is something I should thank you for. You have given me six gifts.

Six most precious and beautiful and priceless gifts: My children.

Tsunade-sama has made me promise to tell you all of this, before we leave, and I have.

I've written you this letter, telling you of what I've felt for years. That's all I can say.

Now I'm going to mail this letter, then leave with our children.

They say that ending something with the words 'The End' is cheesy. They say there really is no end, but only beginnings. They're wrong.

There is an end to us. And it ends with an A.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Sakura


End file.
